


Il furto del Yuujinchou

by Sango



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Natori sottrae il Yuujinchou a Natsume e lui lo affronta.
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Il furto del Yuujinchou

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla quarta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom. Il prompt è "You are the only thing I want to own".

Natsume Takashi si sentiva ingannato. E tradito. E proprio dalla persona della quale, probabilmente, si fidava di più al mondo. Natori-san aveva approfittato di un suo momento di distrazione e gli aveva rubato il Yuujinchou.  
Natsume, in un primo momento, non aveva voluto crederci. Non voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione l'idea che la gentilezza di Natori-san fosse stata solo un modo per fargli abbassare la guardia e dargli così la possibilità di arrivare con più facilità a ciò che voleva davvero: il libro dei nomi. Poi, però, si era dovuto arrendere alla realtà dei fatti. Natoti-san lo aveva derubato.  
Lo aveva invitato a casa sua perché voleva che lo aiutasse con un esorcismo. Natsume aveva accettato subito perché era in debito con lui per tutte le volte che lo aveva aiutato, e perché era sempre felice quando potevo stare in sua compagnia. Poi, quando quella sera si era addormentato, si era introdotto nella sua camera e gli aveva sottratto il Yuujinchou. Era stato Nyanko-sensei ad accorgersene quando era tornato da una delle sue solite scorribande notturne e, nonostante Natsume non volesse nemmeno prendere in considerazione l'ipotesi, la verità era che Natori-san era l'unico ad averlo potuto fare.  
Perciò, nel bel mezzo della notte, Natsume era andato nella sua stanza per affrontarlo. E Natori-san non si era nemmeno preoccupato di negare.   
"Sarà molto più sicuro se sarò io a custodirlo" aveva detto, con la sua solita calma.   
Era stato proprio il suo atteggiamento a far infuriare Natsume, più di qualunque altra cosa.   
"Il Yuujinchou è mio, è tutto quello che mi resta di mia nonna. Ed è sempre stato al sicuro con me!" gli aveva urlato contro, perdendo del tutto le staffe forse per la prima volta da quando era nato.   
A quel punto, però, anche Natori-san aveva iniziato a urlargli contro.   
"Tu non sei mai stato al sicuro! Quanti problemi hai dovuto affrontare, da quando ce l'hai con te? Quante volte sei stato attaccato e ti sei trovato in pericolo a causa degli youkai?"   
"Sei un esorcista, devi affrontare gli youkai tutti i giorni anche tu. Io, almeno, non lo faccio per lavoro e i problemi non me li vado a cercare."   
"Tu i problemi te li cerchi eccome! O non ti immischieresti sempre in cose che non ti riguardano e che la maggior parte delle volte potrebbero ucciderti!"   
"È la stessa cosa che fai anche tu! È per questo che volevi entrare in possesso del Yuujinchou, perché controllare tutti quegli ayakashi ti farà guadagnare punti nel tuo lavoro."   
"L'unico che voglio possedere sei tu! E mi piacerebbe poterlo fare mentre sei ancora vivo e non fatto a pezzi da qualche spirito!"  
Al sentire quelle parole Natsume rimase a bocca aperta a fissarlo, questa volta incapace di credere a quello che aveva sentito con le sue stesse orecchie. Perché chiaramente Natori-san non voleva dire quello che lui pensava di aver capito.   
"Tu vuoi possedermi?" gli chiese, con un filo di voce e sempre agitato, ma in un modo molto diverso rispetto a come lo era stato solo pochi istanti prima.   
Natori osservò il suo cambiamento e ascoltò perplesso la sua domanda, prima di rendersi conto di cosa gli avesse urlato contro. E quando lo capì, decise di andare fino in fondo, perché ormai ne aveva abbastanza di quella situazione.  
"Sì, lo voglio! Lo voglio praticamente dalla prima volta che ti ho visto. Ti voglio tutto per me, ma finché avrai quel libro dei nomi non potrò averti."   
Natsume diventò di colpo tutto rosso. Perché a quanto sembrava aveva capito alla perfezione quello che Natori-san voleva dire. Solo che non sapeva cosa fare a quel punto. Perché rivoleva indietro il suo Yuujinchou, ma voleva anche una Natori-san, e a quanto sembrava secondo il ragazzo più grande non avrebbe potuto avere entrambi. Più ci pensava, però, più capiva che per lui era una cosa inaccettabile. E forse nell'ultimo periodo si era abituato ad essere viziato perfino troppo, sia dagli umani che dagli ayakashi, ma non era disposto a rinunciare a nulla, e avrebbe costretto anche Natori-san a pensarla come lui. A costo di chiedere a Madara di prenderlo a zampate.   
"Tu ti fidi di me, Natori-san?" gli chiese.   
"Che razza di domanda è?"   
"È una domanda molto semplice. Ti fidi di me?"   
"Certo che mi fido di te! Pensavo di avertelo dimostrato, fin da quando ci siamo conosciuti."   
"Allora non mi hai portato via il Yuujinchou perché eri convinto che non sarei stato in grado di gestirlo, vero?"   
"Il problema non è se sei in grado di gestirlo o no, il problema è che averlo ti mette in pericolo!" ribadì Natori-san.   
Natsume si ritrovò a sorridere come uno sciocco, ma in quel momento era troppo felice per preoccuparsene. Fece un passo verso il ragazzo più grande e allungò una mano.   
"Vorrei riaverlo indietro, per favore" disse tranquillo.   
"Non..." provò a ribattere Natori, ma lui lo interrompe subito.   
"Vorrei riaverlo indietro," ripeté, continuando ad avanzare, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra "e vorrei avere anche te."   
Natori lo guardò sorpreso, e lui continuò a parlare.   
"So che in quanto esorcista potresti vederlo come un'arma di incommensurabile valore, ma non ti permetterò di usarlo in quel modo. Come ti ho già detto, è tutto ciò che mi resta di mia nonna, ed è una mia responsabilità restituire i nomi di tutti gli youkai che sono al suo interno. Ma non ho certo intenzione di rinunciare alla mia vita per questo. Farò ciò che mi sono ripromesso di fare, e vorrei farlo con te, se anche a te sta bene."  
A quel punto Natori era del tutto senza parole e Natsume iniziò a sentirsi un po' incerto e decisamente in imbarazzo.   
"Potrei avere un abbraccio, tanto per iniziare?" quasi lo implorò, nervoso e carino come mai Natori lo aveva visto prima.   
L'esorcista esitò solo per qualche istante, prima di dargli ciò che avevo chiesto. E non si fermò lì. Perché se c'era una cosa che aveva capito, era che Natsume ricambiava i suoi sentimenti e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di perdere altro tempo in inutili discussioni.   
Indietreggiò fino al suo letto, tirandoselo dietro, e si stese tenendolo sempre stretto. Passarono l'ora successiva a coccolarsi e a rassicurarsi a vicenda su quanto si amassero e si fidassero l'uno dell'altro. Natsume riuscì perfino a convincere Natori a rendergli il libro dei nomi, spiegandogli che in questo modo sarebbe dovuto per forza di cose andare più spesso da lui per assicurarsi che andasse tutto bene. Natsume Takashi era molto meno ingenuo e gentile di quando Natori Shuuichi non avesse pensato fino a quel momento, ma quella scoperta non lo preoccupò minimamente. Al contrario, gli diede la spinta per far fare un ulteriore passo in avanti alla loro ormai ufficiale relazione. E Natsume non si tirò indietro.   
Certo, era comunque un verginello, e quando si arrivò al dunque risultò così tenero e impacciato che Natori face molta fatica a trattenersi, ma non gli chiese di fermarsi, né di rallentare se era solo per questo, nemmeno una volta. Natori lo prese con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace e con tutto l'amore che provava per lui e Natsume si godete ogni singolo istante, e quando fu tutto finito ne chiese ancora.

Un mese dopo Natori si presentò a casa Fujiwara, come aveva fatto in tutti i fine settimana precedenti, e venne accolto da una Touko-san sul piede di guerra. Shigeru-san era alle sue spalle e se la rideva sotto i baffi, mentre Natsume lo guardava sconsolato, come a volersi scusare di qualcosa.   
"Lo dico anche a te, come l'ho detto a Takashi: scordatevi di dormire nella stessa stanza, almeno fino a quando non vi deciderete tutti e due a chiamarmi mamma!"   
Natori Shuuichi non si aspettava che la donna avesse capito che genere di relazione c'era tra lui e il suo figlio adottivo, ma non si era mai fatto fermare dai piccoli ostacoli che incontrava sul suo cammino e non avrebbe iniziato quel giorno. Senza contare che la sua famiglia non gli era mai piaciuta ma che, al contrario, aveva sempre pensato che i tutori di Natsume fossero delle persone fantastiche.   
"In effetti, mi stavo chiedendo se potevo direttamente venire a vivere con voi" butto lì, come se nulla fosse.   
Touko-san era letteralmente in brodo di giuggiole e già parlava di come risistemare la casa, Shigeru-san scoppiò in una fragorosa risata dopo appena un attimo di stupore, mentre Natsume per poco non si soffocò con il suo stesso respiro. Ma alla fine, tutti ebbero esattamente ciò che desideravano.  
Tranne Nyanko-sensei, che non solo non era ancora riuscito a mettere le mani sul libro dei nomi, ma che si era anche visto sfrattare dalla stanza di Natsume, la sua stanza, da quell'esorcista da strapazzo. Ma questa è un'altra storia.


End file.
